Hey Steven
by xCharlie-Groupiex
Summary: A oneshot of the feelings Jackie has for Hyde and the hope she has that he returns them. Set to the song Hey Stephen by Taylor Swift. R&R. Rated for one swear word.


**A/N: Just a short oneshot about Jackie's feelings and the feelings she's hoping Hyde has for her. Set after he takes her to the prom but before they go on their first 'date'. I have no idea what season this is in seeing as I haven't seen every episode of this fantastic show ;) First ever That 70's Show fic. Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's Show or any of its characters, or Taylor Swift's song **_**Hey Stephen **_**(changed two of the letters in the title to fit with the story).**

* * *

Hey Steven:

The repression of the lust he no doubt feels for her (if the lewd glances she catches him at are meant for her, anyway) is so far beyond the ability to comprehend. Jackie doesn't understand. _Why can't he just come out and say it? _she asks herself, the question on her mind daily. More than that, even. _Three syllables, not so very hard to pronounce: and the English language is Hyde's mother tongue, even if he doesn't make use of that fact to be well spoken on a day to day basis._

I want you. That's all he has to say, and Jackie would be his. To be used like a crumpled handkerchief and thrown to the ground, maybe, deceived again like has become a pattern. But something tells her that Steven's not like that. Being a sort of juvenile delinquent, not having the same structured home life that Michael always has (and look how far _that's _gotten him), even that devil may care attitude of his, doesn't make him a bad guy.

It must have taken at the very least a little amount of feeling for her for him to have taken her to the prom, right? Why else would he have? This question seems to constantly possess her time, her curiosity, not to mention her thoughts. She wishes that he would tell her that he likes her (still just three words-not a difficult task.), because more than often she gets the feeling that he does! Is it all in her imagination or is there actually a connection between this unlikeliest of pairs?

Only one way to find out. Jackie leaves her journal, the one filled with thoughts of him, behind after one day of TV watching and popsicle eating in Forman's basement. To be discovered by none other than the man she's in love with, hopefully, and possibly contribute to him telling her he loves her. Because she thought that she could be satisfied with a sentence such as _I like you _or _I want you. _Turns out, however, that more than that is needed.

Michael told her he loved her and didn't mean it, after all. Hyde is infinitely more trustworthy, most likely, that is true. But to her, reassurance is necessary; if he means it, feels it in his heart (which he must! He has to!), he's going to have to tell her. Having made this decision, she does the deed, allows the book of precious sentiment to stay behind and leaving Eric's house quickly, Michael trailing after with the hope of words of forgiveness about his deception to come from her mouth. Something that is definitely not going to happen.

Donna's the one who notices first. Having taken the seat on which Jackie had previously been sitting, she feels something uncomfortable beneath her. "A notebook." She reaches for it, holding it up, recognizing it as none other than Jackie's. "This belongs to Jackie, guys."

Fez is up and running to take it from her but easily fooled by Donna's dodging skills. "Nuh uh," she chides, smiling with laughter. "No way are you guys getting your hands on this! A girl's diary is her _life_, I tell you."

"But I can get my hands on _you_, can't I?" Eric grins, and joins her on the couch to snuggle so that she's distracted. Fez swiftly snatches the book from her hands, to the red head's great distress ("It's _okay_, Donna. We won't tell her you let us read it!"), prepared to read it, but stopped by Hyde who doesn't think such antics are reasonable and _or _a good idea.

But suddenly his opinion changes. The lure of a glimpse into the most secret thoughts, fears, and wishes of the girl with which he's enamored is simply too immense.

"Come on, Hyde," encourages Fez, "you took the girl to the prom, don't you want to know what she was thinking during that time?" The foreign exchange student smirks, looking mischievious. "If she's horny for you?"

"You and that word," grumbles Hyde, grabbing the blue covered journal from his friend's grasp, "not a good mix," then opening it and poring over the words on its pages. In the process of being amazed.

_Hey Steven, I know looks can be deceiving,  
But I know I saw a light in you.  
And as we walked we were talking,  
I didn't say half the things I wanted to._

Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window,  
I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold.  
Hey Steven, boy, you might have me believing  
I don't always have to be alone.

'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel,  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so,  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you.  
Can't help it if there's no one else;  
Mmm, I can't help myself.

Hey Steven, I've been holding back this feeling,  
So I got some things to say to you.  
I've seen it all, so I thought.  
But I never seen nobody shine the way you do.

The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name;  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change.  
Hey Steven, why are people always leaving?  
I think you and I should stay the same.

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel,  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so,  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you.  
Can't help it if there's no one else;  
Mmm, I can't help myself._

_They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me.  
Why aren't you here tonight?  
I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out,  
And pull me near and shine, shine, shine._

Hey Steven, I could give you fifty reasons  
Why I should be the one you choose.  
All those other girls, well, they're beautiful,  
But would they write a song for you?

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel,  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so,  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you.  
Can't help it if there's no one else;  
Mmm, I can't help myself._

"So what's it say?" Asks Eric, resurfacing after a minute's worth of a make out session with Donna. She's wondering too, Hyde can tell, and trying to hold back the questions flooding her mind. Fez' curiousity is evident; he's itching to steal the book away and flip through the pages, absorbing and getting to know all the displayed information that is Jackie.

But the song touched Hyde's heart (a very rare thing to accomplish), and the boy wants to keep the magic of these words to himself, have nobody else know. Over time he's come to terms with the fact that he likes Jackie; she's pretty, clever, and hard headed, like him, which is an enjoyable challenge in a partner. The thought that she might return his feelings, though; (how can she if she doesn't even know he has them?) before now that hasn't even crossed his mind.

So he keeps the diary safe, beside him to be protected by his guard. Telling himself he'll confront her about it later, force the emotions for him that were the fuel for the song out of her once and for all, confess his own similar feelings if those she admits to focus on him in a positive light. Treasure the way the rhymes she came up with make him feel for ever, ever, and ever (even if reading and re-reading the words is considered a girly thing to do).

"Nothing," though, he tells the rest. "Shit of no importance. She wants to be a Dallas Texas Cheerleader," holds up the book and laughs, even as he returns it to its position in his lap when Fez makes a dive for it.

In this game of Chess between the two of them-or is it poker?-the next move is up to him.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is! I hope that was enjoyable and that I did the characters as well as the song justice. Review if you want, and let me know how you think I did!**

**xox Sacha**


End file.
